1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus, etc., and more specifically, to a display control apparatus, a display control method, a display control program, and a recording medium storing the display control program that adjust the number of content items displayed by a display unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When doing various work using a personal computer (PC), the number of content items (such as icons and thumbnail images, for example) displayed on a display screen may increase in some cases.
In order to solve this problem, technology has been conceived wherein a slider on a display screen is used to temporarily adjust the number of displayed content items.
This technology is display control technology that adjusts the number of displayed content items for the entire display screen or in folder units according to the width by which a slider is moved. Other technology that adjusts the number of displayed content items for the entire display screen is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-201048.